


狩猎

by Takako



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 乱七八糟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 他如同小鹿，而我的枪口正对着他。





	狩猎

**Author's Note:**

> ！RPS注意

他在演讲台的昏黄灯光下朗读诗篇；在固定时间去他偏爱的甜品店购买布丁；在晴朗早晨的广场长椅边为鸽子撒上面包屑。我一直看着他，而他从没注意过我。现在，他正站在古色古香的图书馆书架旁看书，古典文学，他喜欢这个，我听过他的演讲。

我看到他演出的电影，只是个配角，却因为他的演绎获得了极高的人气。这使我有些难过了，他本该是只属于我的，现在却被那么多人围观赞赏，而他毫无愧疚之意。

他无时无刻不保持着平静与优雅，从他那张淡粉色的薄唇中说出来的每一个字母，即使是再肮脏粗鲁的词汇都成了天使的颂歌。他那头蜜色的卷发总是蓬松可爱，蓝绿色的眼睛动人得能让最铁石心肠的人心生怜悯——他只要撅起薄唇，流下一滴眼泪，世上的人便会争先恐后地为他献上一切。他像个被惯坏的孩子般撒娇哭泣，就为了让所有人都注意到他，满足他的口腹欲，也满足他的肉欲。

他总是表现的可爱甜蜜，没有人质疑过这是他蛊惑人心的手段。而我相信，他并不如表面上那样的圣洁高尚。我将敲碎他优雅的表面，让他哭泣，让他尖叫求饶，流出万人觊觎的蜜液。他会为我怀上孩子，这孩子是人类与恶魔的结合，它会在它母亲的柔嫩子宫里大幅动作，使它淫荡的母亲只能大着肚子躺在床上忍受折磨，再也不能主动勾引其他男人。他的乳房微胀，深红的乳头肿成小葡萄的样子，无需触碰乳房奶水也会溢出，每个人都会为争抢这口乳汁而大打出手。而他则津津有味地看着，时不时揉弄乳房，让雪白的肉团在他手里色情地变形，喷出一股股甜蜜的乳汁，引得男人们的打斗更加疯狂。而胜出的几位，会是最强大健壮的男人，他们将有机会用精液灌满他的小嘴，肉洞与后穴，使他再次怀孕，生下混血的杂种。

他的动作将我从幻想中惊醒，现在他终于看完了那本书。那本幸福的书被他捧在手里，纤长骨节分明的手指抚摸着书页，让我嫉妒的几乎发了狂。他将书塞进书架，沿着走廊向外走去。这是个昏暗的老图书馆，光线从教堂式的彩窗落下，空气中的灰尘毫发毕现，在他的身旁漂浮着。他走过我身旁，我想我的机会来了。

Tom，我喊了他的名字。他停下步子，回过了头，这是他第一次注意到我。他打着卷的棕发在冷光下变得更浅，那双眼睛简直耀眼得令人无法直视，让我更加确信他是个恶魔，是个堕天的反叛者——不然他怎么会同时兼具圣洁无暇与邪恶淫荡呢，即使圣洁已经是过去式了。

他仍站在原地，即使我无礼地盯着他那么久，他也没有露出厌恶的神情，这让我感到一丝安慰。我向他迈进了一步，用沾满药物的手帕捂紧了他的口鼻。或许是我的动作太过粗暴，他挣扎的幅度很大，两条腿踢蹬不停，甚至咬伤了我的手，直到药物发生作用，他才可怜地落到我的怀里。我将那块手帕甩开，盯着手掌上的伤口，它已经开始渗出血珠了。我想我有必要告诉他如何做好一位合格的小妻子，不乖的小母猫需要惩罚。

他正躺在我的车后厢里，一切都结束了，我完成了自己的心愿。感恩圣主，他为自己选择了一个绝佳的捕猎场。

**Author's Note:**

> ！没品的一篇，与真人无关。


End file.
